After Affect
by agroxneko
Summary: A ship kidnaps Naomi, and Voyager doesn’t find her until 13 years later. When they meet again things are different, and Naomi must overcome her fear and be part of their lives again. Gasp! Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek, or the characters. Paramount does. I just mess with em'!

Summary: A ship kidnaps Naomi, and Voyager doesn't find her until 13 years later. When they meet again, things are different, and Naomi must overcome her fear and be part of their lives again. Gasp! Please R&R

Prologue…

Naomi Wildman was with her godfather, Neelix in the mess hall helping him prepare a special dish reserved for someone. "Is this okay Neelix, or did I put too much?" Asked Naomi as she stood on a stool leaning over the pan, smiling as she saw herself in the reflection of the dark, clean, clear water.

"That's just great, but don't put your head over the pot like that, now, ready for the next part." Neelix asked as he turned to the little girl.

"Sorry," She said as she quickly stepped down from the stool and put the metal spoon aside. She then skipped over to Neelix who stood there with half of a cucumber in one hand, and a long and wide knife in another. "Ready!" She chirped as she stood in front of him with a wide smile on her face.

"Now, you just have to put in the ingredients, here." Instructed Neelix as he put a sheet with the steps next to the fruits and held it down with a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Neelix!" Naomi yelled as she ran to the paper and read off all that she need to do and began to get the fruits and vegetables needed.

"No problem, just be careful." Replied Neelix with a smile on his face.

"Will do!" Said Naomi as she turned and smiled at him, Neelix then nodded and they both went to cook.

An hour later Samantha Wildman was walking down the corridor to the mess hall when Tal Celes turned the corner and smiled at her. "Picking up Naomi, huh?" Celes said as she walked along side Naomi.

"Yeah, I left her with Neelix, and before I left to go to my shift, she said she would make something for me when I come back." Samantha stated as she laughed softly.

"Did she say what?" Celes asked with a smile on her face.

"No, she said it was a surprise."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to see." Tal said as she laughed.

"Yeah, by the way, where are you going?" Samantha asked, noticing that Tal kept going in the direction she went.

"The mess hall, I'm hungry." Tal said as she looked forward.

"I guessed so, well here we are." Samantha said as the doors hissed open, revealing the mess hall, which only had six people seated inside. When she turned she saw Neelix cooking and saw Naomi smiling at her as she was sitting on a table, in front of the seat across of her was a large bowl of steaming soup, a glass of water, a spoon, and a napkin. Samantha could only smile at her daughter's hard work. She felt a nudge at her arm and look at Tal Celes next to her, who only grinned.

"Well, see ya, have fun." Tal then went to a group of crewmembers that greeted her when she walked up to them. At first she stood there as she said something, but with a nod from them she sat down and joined the conversation. Samantha walked over to the Naomi and kissed her forehead before sitting down.

"Hey sweety, what's this?" Samantha asked, looking at the bowl of soup. She could see cut pieces of carrot, lettuce, chicken, some noodles, and corn.

"Chicken Soup! Well, try it and tell me what you think? I made more if you like it, I tested it myself, so it should be okay," Naomi cheered, Samantha looked at her daughter and smiled. She took the spoon and scooped up the liquid and sipped it. It wasn't hot enough to burn her tongue, but not to cold or cool. It was only a little hot, but Samantha could handle it. "Well?" Naomi asked as she leaned forward and looked at her mother attentively. Samantha smiled and nodded her head in approval, which made Naomi beam.

"It's great, I never knew you were such a great cook." Samantha said before she took another sip.

"Neither did I! I'm glad you like it! Maybe I should cook more food! After all, I always have Neelix to help me," Naomi beamed, then she quickly ran to the kitchen where Neelix was greeting everyone who came in, or talking to people who went by. The little girl emerged with a metal canister and set it on the table. "I told you I had more." Naomi said as she was standing next to her mother, who was finishing her soup. After about five minutes of standing and waiting for her mother to finished, she stood up and took the canister.

"Well, we should get going," Samantha said, then turned to Neelix who was picking up the bowl. "Thank you for watching her Neelix, you and Seven are a great help." Samantha said smiling at Neelix, who smiled back.

"Nah, don't mention it, I love kids, and I'm sure Seven doesn't mind either, we just love taking care of this little chef. Soon she'll have to be my assistant Chef!" Neelix finished saying while he looked at Naomi smiling.

"You mean it?" Naomi asked excitedly.

"Of coarse, how about you come tomorrow after you've finished with your homework and help me prepare food." Neelix offered excitedly.

"Sure!" Naomi accepted, which made Samantha laugh as she took her daughter's hand into her own.

"Well, thanks for your help Neelix, see you tomorrow then." Samantha said as she waved back and left the mess hall. Samantha looked down to her daughter as they were walking to their quarters. "Looks like you're a good chef." Samantha praised with a smile.

"Thanks." Naomi replied as she looked up to her mother. The rest of the way Naomi talked about her time with Neelix and Seven, what she learned about the Borg or another thing from Seven, and her time in the Flotter program and about the adventures she did. Samantha listened to her daughter's talking, proud of her and amazed by how much she resembles Samantha when she was a girl. When they were about halfway there the ship began shaking and was followed by a red alert with the captain talking in the comm. System.

"All hands, battlestation!" Was heard over the comm. System. Samantha immediately turned to her daughter and knelt down beside her as she held onto her should with one hand.

"Naomi, listen, I need you to go to our quarters and stay there, okay." Samantha had it sounding more like a command than a question. Naomi nodded and started to run off, Samantha watched her until the ship shook again and she started to run in the apposite direction.

"For the third time, why are you attacking us?" Janeway asked over comm. System to the other ship.

"You have something we need!" Said a man in the shadows that covered his face, chest, and upper arms. He was sitting in a large chair and didn't move an inch.

"What? We never came upon your ship." Janeway said as she stood looking at the shadowy figure through the view screen.

"We know, and as for what it is, we cannot tell you anything about it, except for that we are going to take it now! If you resist we fire upon you again." The man said in a calm voice.

"We aren't going to cooperate with you unless you tell us what you want!" Janeway said, and with that, the man closed the link and fired again.

"Shields at forty percent!" Harry Kim Yelled as the conduit systems behind him spark and the ship fiercely shook.

"Alright, fire at will!" Janeway said as she got more angrier and sat in her chair next to her first officer, who leaned forward.

"What do you think they want?" He asked, concern showing in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm not just going to give whatever it is up blindly, and if they want to fight about it, then fine by me." She said as she stared to the screen.

Naomi Wildman was in her quarters on the couch curled up in a ball with a blanket over her and he Flotter stuffed toy in one of her hands when two men appeared holding out their phaser just as the ship shook again. They had on a uniform resembling each other. The were wearing a grayish blue pants with a long sleeved jacket matching it. The only difference was that one of the men had two white thin lines running up and down his sleeve. The other man had green lines. "W-who are you?" Naomi asked as she slowly got up and moved to the side to get away from them.

"You have to come with us," One of the men said bluntly as he reached out his arm, only to have the girl back up farther. "We won't hurt you." He stated quickly, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"How do I know that?" Naomi asked unsteadily as she backup into the wall.

"We will have to you force if you don't come. Now, we don't want that, right?" He said in a calm voice.

"That's right, now be a good little girl and come to us." The other man with brunette hair that was put up in the front with jell said as he slowly took two steps forward and put the phaser back in it's rightful place, though Naomi stilled eyed it suspiciously.

"The captain probably detected you! I bet a security team is on their way here!" Naomi yelled confidently as she stared defiantly at the man, hoping to worry him enough to go back to were they came from, but she honestly didn't know if a security team was really coming to her right now. Though after a few moments of just staring at each other he only smiled. "W-what are you smiling at?" She asked. "The security team is on their way right now! They're going to put you in the brig as soon as they get here!" She yelled as she started to go to the farthest corner of the room.

"You see, that's where you're wrong little girl. That can't happen, we have a device that makes us invulnerable to Voyager's sensors. They can't detect us, now, just make it easy on yourself and come with us," He said calmly as he started walking closer to her, then stopped and pointed to the other man. "Trust me, you don't want to get this guy mad, he really impatient and crabby, trust me, you definetaly don't want to get him mad."

"I heard that!" The man yelled as he glared at the other man. The brunette only grinned and turned back to Naomi.

"Be cooperative, there's no way out of this, either you come with us willingly, or we forcefully take you, and that'll hurt more. The first is easier, but take your pick." The brunette said seriously. Naomi gulped, she knew that if she didn't go with them willingly, the brunette was in a stance that would make him ready to grab her before she could escape, and even if she did, the other man with black hair at the door could just grab her. Her legs then started to move on their own, or at least seam like it, and soon enough she was right next to the brunette. The man only smiled and grabbed her arm gently. He looked over to the blacked haired man by the door and nodded with a serous expression on his face. In return the blacked haired man nodded as well and tapped what looked like to be a commbadge.

"Objective acquired, three to beam up." Suddenly she could feel herself dissolve into blue sparks, and the last thing she saw until she was where the men sent her was her quarters that she had shared with her mother.

"Captain," Tuvok stated as he looked up from his station. "They are reversing engines. It appears they are leaving."

"Just like that? Can you explain why?" Chakotay asked from his chair as he turned his head to the Vulcan.

"No." Tuvok said only as he was tapping in keys in his station.

"Why would they come and fire at us about getting what they need from us, then all of a sudden just leave?" Chakotay asked to the captain who was just as baffled as he was.

"I don't know, and it doesn't make any sense." Janeway said as she leaned back into her chair. "I want all of you to look into this," She said to her crew as she stood up. "Check to see if anything from your station is missing, I'll be in my ready room, there will be a meeting in the next two hours, get right to it." The captain said, and with that she went to her ready room, the first think everyone knew she would probably do once she got inside would be to go to the replicator and tell it to give her coffee, black.

Samantha had just checked over everything again to make sure that nothing was missing, once she turned in her report on everything she went to her quarters to check up on her daughter. Though once she entered something was not right, she didn't see Naomi in the living room, so she went to hers and Naomi's room, and she wasn't there either. Worried Samantha started to call out her name. "Naomi? Naomi? Naomi!" Samantha sighed and decided that the only other logical choices to where she would be would either be with Neelix, or Seven. But most likely Neelix since Seven was a senior officer. "Computer located Naomi Wildman."

"Naomi Wildman is no longer onboard Voyager." The feminine voice of computer stated clearly, which made Samantha, in turn, start to look around and made her heart feel as though it would rip out of her chest any second. She immediately slapped her combadge.

"Wildman to Janeway!" Samantha yelled, fear and concern clearly evident in her voice.

"What's wrong Samantha?" Asked the captain over the combadge, picking up on her tone of voice.

"Naomi isn't on Voyager!" She yelled as she paced around her quarters and poked her head in every possible location where she can either fit it into, or look into something, hoping that the ship was just malfunctioning and Naomi was just somewhere in the room where she couldn't hear her.

"What! Meet me in my ready room." Janeway said and immediately closed the link. Samantha took one last look in the room and headed to the captains ready room, and literally 'ran like wind'. In seconds the captain her the door chirp and told whoever it was to come in. When the doors open it revealed a Samantha running into the room panting. "D-did you run all the way here?" Janeway asked as she stared at her, and her only response was a nod from the ensign before she bent down one finally and stood up straight.

"W-what are we going to do? Naomi can't be far, she just can't!" Samantha said as she looked down and forced herself to fight off the tears.

"I'm going to order a meeting right now, you should come since you are Naomi's mother," The captain came over and gave the woman's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We're going to find her, no matter what, I'll be damned if she's just going to be missing, one way or the other, we'll find her and get her back." Samantha nodded and the captain went to the bridge to announce the meeting.

"Do you have any information on that ship we encountered?" The captain asked as she looked at all of the senior officers, who looked away.

"Do you think that Naomi is what the guy meant by needing something ours?" Asked Chakotay as he looked to the captain, hoping for some answer, any answer.

"But why, why would they want Naomi? Of all people, and for what reason, it just doesn't make any sense, she's eight. Why would anyone need an eight year old so badly as to fire at the ship if they don't have her?" The captain asked, recalling the events that happened on the ship.

"More importantly, how did she even get off the ship? I couldn't detect any intruders, or any transports happing on the ship. They must have had some kind of cloaking device on them when they were on the ship and transported her onto theirs, cause there's no other way for her to get off the ship in space." B'Elanna's stated, making head's or tail's of the situation.

"The Lieutenant is correct, there are not much options for an eight year old to get off the ship. Whoever transported her off the ship must have transported onto the ship when the shields were down and used some kind of method to hide themselves from the sensors. I could scan the space for traces of the ship in the astrometics lab." Seven stated in her chair.

"Do it. Tuvok, see if you can find any kind of traces the left behind to see what that ship was exactly, and to me, it doesn't look to friendly. If you find anything like a piece from the ship tell me and transported to engineering for scanning," The captain then turned to her chief engineer. "When you have to results notify me," She then turned to her helmsman. "When we find out where they headed, or at least have an idea, plot a coarse." The helmsman nodded and she turned to the senior officers and stood up. "I'm determined to find Naomi no matter what, we can't give up hope. You have your orders, dismissed." The captain said with a determined look on her face. Everyone left, leaving just her and Samantha Wildman. The captain turned to her and sighed.

"Do you think we can ever find her?" Wildman asked as she looked down to the floor. The captain came over braced her into a hug, Kathryn too, cared for the little girl. After all, Naomi was the captain's assistant.

"We're going to do our best to find her, and one day, we will, I'm sure of it," Samantha only nodded as she returned the captain's hug. "You should go home and rest, you need it, take some time to relax, as of now, I'm relieving you of duty." The captain said in a soft voice. Samantha stepped back and faced the captain.

"Thank you, captain." The captain nodded and Samantha left to go to her room. Once she arrived the stopped and looked around again, it had been so long that she came into her quarters by herself, or entered in it with it empty. With Naomi gone, the space that had once filled it with happiness and lively hood, was replaced with sadness and depression, only her things left to remind anything of the child that once woke every morning in this same room, played with her mother when her shift was over, and went to sleep with her Flotter stuffed toy in her bed. As she scanned the room her eyes rested on a shining metal canister.

Samantha walked to it and dropped down to her knees as she held the canister close to her chest. It was then that Samantha started to cry as she held it close to her chest. It was still hot, and she could still smell the food that her daughter made. She sobbed her heart out, it had only been this morning that the little girl came running to her with a giant, adorable smile on her face as she held out the canister, it had only been this morning that she tried the soup and told her it was great, it had been this morning that Neelix called her his little assistant chef, and it had only been this morning that she was walking down the hallway with her hand cupped into her own, it had only been this morning! Just earlier today!

Samantha kept sobbing until her cheeks were stained with tears and she couldn't cry anymore while holding the canister as she was on her bed lying down with her head on her pillow and her eyes shut. The farther the ship got away with her daughter, the farther she felt her drifting away from her life. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity she finally fell asleep in her uniform, dreaming of all the times she had spent with her, together, as a family, and occasionally with Neelix, even Seven.

Naomi Wildman found herself in what appeared to be a transporter room, except it was much bigger, and there were cargo around them, which would make it seem like a cargo bay if it hadn't been for the transporter pad that the three were standing on. She could also see two men in front of her, though it was somewhat hard at first glance to see their physical features due to the dim lighting in the room, which made everything seem more grim, more…evil, not able to use a better words as she thought about the room. Her eyes rested on the man in the front, who she guessed was the captain, considering how he was in the front, and the way he seemed. "Welcome back, Lt. Rollins, Lt. Emmerson." He greeted. Which made Naomi believe more that he was the captain. He then turned to her. "This is my Lt. Macenzie Rollins, he's my helmsman," He said, pointing to the man with brunette hair, though it looked more brunette than brown, it was hard to tell sometimes due to the different lighting's produced, and the way his hair was. "And this is Lt. Marcus Emmerson," He then pointed to himself with a warm smile. "And I'm captain Jamison Daniels."

"W-where am I?" The girl simply asked. He looked down and started to walk toward her calmly, soon he was next to her and knelt beside her with one hand rested on his leg and the other on Naomi's shoulder. Because the transport pad was blue and bright like Voyager's, she could finally see what he looked like. He had thick sandy brown hair that was short and combed neatly and naturally spiked up a little in the front. He was also pale and had light green eyes. His face was slightly slender, and he looked very young to be a captain.

With a grin he looked at Naomi straight in the eye, she felt his warm gaze striking her, and for some reason she felt…welcomed by him. "First off, let me say this. Welcome to the Galactias, you're now part of our crew.


	2. Thirteen years later

First of all, all I have to say is, I'm so sorry readers! I've been so busy I never got a chance to continue my story, so to make up for my lack of progress; I have tried incredibly hard to make this a very good chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naomi or the show, just my own characters.

_________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Thirteen years later

Naomi Wildman was walking through the long corridors of the ship with a data PADD in her hand looking over information of the ship, or problems that the captain told her to deal with. As she walked through the corridor she accidentally bumped into someone, causing them both to fall to the floor and having her PADD fall out of her hands. "Owe, Hey Naomi, are you alright?" A brown haired man said.

"Oh, sorry Mackenzie, next time I should watch where I'm going, huh?" Said Naomi as she rubbed the back of her head. Lt. Rollins only smiled as he got up and held out his hand to her.

"That would help. Here," Naomi took the hand he offered and he lightly lifted her up. Rollins went to get her PADD and brought it back to her with a smile. "So, what were you looking at?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, it's nothing, the captain just asked me to look over some complaints the crew's having." She said as she looked at her PADD again.

"Like?" Rollins asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like the doc. Complaining how the sick bay needs more lighting, or how she needs more space. Or how Lt. Anderson complains that the cook needs to make better food. Or how the cook needs more time to teach his "prodigy" as he puts it." Naomi said with a sigh.

"Well, you got your hands full, well I gotta go, we're still up for this week?" Rollins asked as he was already walking away.

"You bet!" Naomi replied back with a wave. Rollins grinned and left, Naomi turned and started walking to sickbay, this time though, she was looking was she was going. Once she arrived she looked at the lighting in the room, and then heard steps coming to her. She turned to see a boy with red messy hair that was somewhat long, it was thin and he had bangs that were just above his eyebrows.

"Hey Naomi!" The boy greeted.

"Doc Jr. Hey, where's the doctor?" She asked looking around the dimly lit sickbay. She had to admit, it really was dimly lit, and she then decided she would talk to the captain about adding more lighting.

"You mean mom? Oh, she's at the mess hall, though she should be coming back soon, you can wait if you want, she asked me to look over."

"Let me guess, you were listening to heavy rock music again?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Hey! It's not just heavy rock, I also listen to alternative. I'm only seventeen and I like it, sue me." He stated sarcastically, just then the doors slid open and revealed woman with brownish red hair. Her hair was cut short and stopped at her shoulders in layers, and she had bangs that were combed to the side.

"Ah, lieutenant Wildman." She greeted.

"Doctor Carter," She greeted back then looked over at her PADD. "You uh, were complaining about the lighting?"

"Ah, yes! I don't know if it's me but this place seems too dark. My office is fine, but the actual Sick Bay, is way too dark, and looks morbid. This is supposed to be a place to cure people; I can't do that if it's so dark. Seems more like a place to kill and put crazy people in, then inject them with some kind of drug or something. Then you hear them screaming from a mile away from it." The doctor stated as she started to walk around her sick bay as she was talking. Then she stopped by the surgical area and looked over to the lieutenant

"You know…sometimes you creep me out…" Naomi said as she stared at her, after that statement she flinched and pointed to herself as she frowned.

"Huh?? How do I creep you out? I'm just a doctor, not some creepy person." Doctor Carter said, not completely understanding why she always creeps one person at least anywhere she goes.

"More the reason." Naomi stated as she looked to her PADD.

"Huh?" Carter asked again, blinking confused.

"I'll talk to the captain about this, I agree with you, the lighting does make this place seem morbid and look like something out of horror movie where a doctor does surgery on people without sedating them or something and ends up killing them. Well, I'm going now." Naomi left sickbay and headed to the bridge where the captain was. Captain Daniels and Lt. Rollins were like her second father. Or rather, the captain was like a father to her, and Rollins was her uncle. When she reached the bridge she found some of the senior officers working in their stations, and the captain sitting in his chair. "Captain,"

"Ah, lieutenant what is it?" He asked from his chair looking up to her.

"I have talked to all of the senior officers who have made requests like you told me to, and I was wondering if you could consider at least one of them, uh, may I speak to you in your ready room about this?" Naomi asked as she motioned her head to the captains ready room. The captain smiled and nodded in approval.

"Certainly," He said as he stood up and followed Naomi into the ready room once he entered he took a seat behind his desk. "Now, what request do you want done?" He asked.

"Well, the doctor is right about one thing, the lighting isn't so great, she could use the lighting. Plus…" She started but never finished.

"What?" The captain asked curiously.

"Doesn't the fact that there's so little lighting makes the ship morbid?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess…I haven't really thought about it." The captain said, thinking of how the halls looked, and then he thought about the bridge. It always seemed like it was on red alert with the red lights burned out or something. "I'll think about it. Is that all?"

"Yes captain." Naomi was about to turn until the captain stopped her.

"Now Naomi, remember what I told you, you can call me Jamison when it's just us." The captain said.

"I'll keep that in mind, well, I should get to my station, Jamison." He nodded and Naomi went to her station in tactical on the bridge. Daniels sat in the chair and looked at the PADD that was on his desk. _How am I going to tell her…?_ Daniels sighed and finally got out of his ready room to the bridge and sat in his chair.

Naomi's shift ended and she was relaxing in her quarters by drinking coffee as she read a novel on her PADD. She was halfway done, be book was _The Scarlet Letter._ She had been meaning to read it the entire week, but she never had gotten a chance to, now, she finally got a chance but something had been bother her for some time now. Naomi put down the PADD and coffee on the table then leaned back on the couch as she rested her head backwards on the top of the couch. It seemed to her that the captain has been acting…different. She didn't know how to explain it, but she knew that's how she felt. It was when the door chimed that broke her out of her thoughts. "Come in." Naomi said, and then a lieutenant came walking in with a smile plastered on his face. He had light brown hair that partly combed to the side. The other part was combed to the other side. He also had green hazel eyes.

"Sup," He said as he came next to her on the couch and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "So how's my angel doing?" He asked with a giant grin on his face.

"Hey Romeo," Naomi replied, causing him to laugh. "So, have you been a good security officer?" She said with a grin.

"Perfect, what about you hmm? Is the science lab alright?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just fine." The man next to her was about to talk until his combadge chirped, causing him to groan.

"_Doctor Carter to Lt. Blake."_

"Blake here, what is it Doctor?" He asked, annoyance clearly evident in his voice and his expression.

"_Mr. Nicolas Blake, now, I know you don't like sickbay but you do have to come, after all, if something happens to me, who's going to help the crewmembers?"_ The doctor asked, and they could both tell she was annoyed over the combadge.

"Fine," Nicolas said as he let out a sigh. "Tomorrow I'll go, by the way, don't you have your son?" Nicolas asked.

"_Him? Please. He's just starting to learn, after all, he's just started his collage years, even though he's not on Earth, he could attend collage to become a ship's doctor, just like he could on Earth. This ship does make children go to school." _They could hear the boy in the back round yell at his mother saying he wasn't a child.

"Fine, fine, you've convinced me, tomorrow I'll go. Blake out." Nicolas then tapped his combadge and turned to his lover. "Finally, man, once the doctor decides something, her mind is set." Nicolas said exaggeratedly, and then noticed the concerned look on Naomi's face. "What's wrong?" He asked as he frowned.

"Has the captain seem…different to you?" Naomi asked as she looked up to look at him in the eye.

"No, why?" Nicolas replied, not really knowing where Naomi was getting at.

Naomi sighed and leaned against her boyfriend who she has just started dating. "I don't know, for some odd reason, he seems different. Like…like he's hiding something from me." Naomi finally got out.

"Why would he do that, I mean, I know he's protective over you, but still." Nicolas asked.

"I don't know, and I can't explain it, it just…feels like it." Naomi said frustrated.

"Oh well, hey, you know what'll help you relax?" Nicolas said with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh? Now what's that?" Naomi asked, trying not to sound too curious, with a grin on her face also as she looked up.

"Dinner, what else?" He said as he held her closer. Naomi could feel him breathing on her as he was puller her closer to his chest. She smiled at his warmth, at feeling him breathing on her, and as she snuggled against him she looked up at him with a bright smile.

"That'll be great, got any plans?" She said as she put her hand on top of his.

"How about…I know, I have this great hologram. It's a very famous old Earth restaurant in France. What ya say?" He asked.

"Sure." She got out of his arms and followed him as he held her hand to holodeck 1. Once she entered she noticed the place was small and it wasn't half empty. The walls and furniture were all wooden. The walls had green wallpaper and the floor was a matching color. A waiter with brown hair greeted them and showed the couple to a table by the window, giving them view to the city outside the restaurant. Nicolas went to a chair and pulled it out as he gestured her to sit in it with a smile. "My, aren't you just the gentlemen." She said with a grin.

"Of course my love." Nicolas replied back in a teasing tone as he grinned. Once Naomi sat down he gently pushed her in and he went to his chair. Naomi looked around once more and noticed the homely feeling the restaurant gave. She then looked at the table and chair. The chairs were a polished light brown color, and there was padding with patterns on the seat of the chair, and the back. She could tell the table was also of polished wood that was the same color. There was a white small cloth that hung shortly past the table, and there was already silverware in front of them. In the middle of the table there was also a candle in the center of the table. A smile swept across Naomi's face and she looked to Nicolas.

"How come you never told me of this place before?" She asked, wondering why he never asked her to come here before, since there were a lot of chances. Nicolas only grinned at her question.

"Cause I didn't think about it until a couple of days ago. I decided to make this program because we always have our dinners in the mess hall, and I decided that we needed our own personal place. So, I decided to do some research on old Earth, and I stumbled on this place. It was built in 1960, or around that time by some Italian guy," Nicolas then reached across the table and grabbed her hands and pulled them toward him until both of their hands were entwined with each others and at the middle of the table. "I made this place just for you, for us. So now, whenever we want, we can eat here, this is going to be our special place."

Naomi could feel tears form in her eyes. She was glad to have a man like him. Nicolas would usually find something new for them to do together, and usually he tried the sweet ways. She honestly couldn't ask for anyone better, and could never imagine life without him, even though they had just begun dating. They had actually started a month ago. He was sweet and did sweet things for her, but this wasn't something she'd expected. They spent the rest of their time in the restaurant talking about what interesting happened to them on their shifts, the cook's bad food, or any other usual but interesting things that happened on Galactias.

"Say, what's the name of this place?" Naomi finally asked as she looked around to see the restaurant a little more packed, and the sky dark now. Nicolas look up and rested his head on his hand thinking. After a few moments put his hands down and shrugged.

"I have no idea." Naomi's lips twitched and she started to laugh quietly. After a few moments of laughing she stopped and grinned at him.

"Only you Nicolas, only you." Naomi said.

"Hey! I resent that." Chuckled Nicolas said as he waved his hands up in the air. Naomi only grinned and noticed that it was getting late. Once they left the holodeck she turned to Nicolas and hugged him. He returned the hug passionately and she looked up to him.

"That was the greatest thing any one has ever done to me. Thank you, Nicolas." Naomi said as she started to quietly sobbed. Nicolas only smiled and kissed her forehead. Naomi finally wiped off the tears and kissed him goodnight before they parted ways. The meal she had eaten had filled her up and the entire dinner had also cheered her up. Once in her quarters she undressed and got into her sleep clothes. She slipped into her bed and pulled the warm covers over her and fell to sleep with a smile glued onto her face.

The next morning Naomi got dressed and went to the astrometics lab. She had told her captain about it when she arrived. During the middle of the second week on the ship they asked her about the things on Voyager. When she told them about the astrometics lab they were surprised. Soon they asked her more questions about it and decided to build one. Of coarse Naomi told the chief engineer everything about it and told him what to build, since she of coarse was too young to help, she watched them and they were finished by the middle of the next week. Captain Daniels told her that when she was old enough, she would be in charge of the Astrometics lab, meaning she would be a senior officer.

Naomi smiled as she remembered. The doors slid open to reveal the room. Once she entered she looked around. Naomi tried her best to make it look like the one of Voyager. She was happy with the result. The room made her feel at home…at Voyager. She went to her station and as she tapped the keys she remembered of coming here a lot of the time after her classes and seeing Seven or Ichept here. She remembered going up to Seven while she was working and asking her to play kadis-kot since she had called Seven her kadis-kot partner. Or when she'd go up to Ichept and ask to play a game with her.

The doors to the astrometics lab slid open and closed and broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to see the resident female Vulcan come up to her. Naomi smiled upon seeing her. Her hair was much like Vorik's and she had a pale skin tone. "Lieutenant. May I speak with you?" She asked as she came up to Naomi with a straight face as usual. This only reminded her more of Seven, Tuvok, Ichept, and Vorik.

"Of coarse, what is it you need to talk about Varel?" She asked as she turned from her station to face the Vulcan fully.

"The captain has asked me inform everyone responsible for a department to make some…unique changes." Naomi raised an eyebrow at the statement and had to ask.

"Err, what kind of unique changes?" She asked.

"He wants everyone to first make the department they are working in brighter, and that that means the entire ship. Secondly, he has made the crewmen change the lighting on most of the halls. The bottom part of the ship will stay as it is, but the upper and frequently used sections will be…brighter." Said Varel, not able to use a better and more logical word.

Naomi felt her lips twitch at the first part, she knew she asked the captain, but she never knew he would take it so seriously. She thought he'd think about it, consult with Varel, and probably come up with what she said, that it would be 'an inefficient use of our time'.

"Say, Varel, did you talk to the captain about this?" She asked, needing to know.

"No." T'Pal simply said. Naomi was surprised; the captain discussed everything with the Vulcan and first officer. And occasionally someone else from the crew, but that was only if that crewman had done something and was involved in a situation.

"Oh," Naomi said, still surprised, and then asked again, "So, do you know why he's suddenly making all of these changes.

"No," Varel said once again. Then she spoke once more. "I must get going now." Naomi nodded and the Vulcan left. Naomi looked over at the PADD with a questioning look and decided to talk with the captain. She arrived in the bridge and asked the captain if he could talk. Once inside his ready room he sat on the couch.

"Well, what is it Naomi?" The captain asked in a friendly tone.

"What I want to know is what are these things you want us to do for?" Naomi asked bluntly. The captain looked at her and sighed, then started to shift unsteadily, which was unusual for him. Naomi frowned at noticing this and tilted her head.

"Well…I was going to tell everyone in the meeting coming up…but I guess you have a right to know first…you see, I talked to Star Fleet. They said that it's time for us to come home-" The captain got cut off by Naomi before he could continue.

"Wait, but you said that we lost contact with Star Fleet?" Naomi asked, oblivious to where he was getting at.

"I'm getting to that. You see, someway, somehow, after ten years of losing communication with Star Fleet, they were able to communicate with us. But because we don't have the one thing that we need to talk with the for a long time, they sent a vessel over to help us install it and hopefully help us make changes that can get us back home in no time." Daniels finished.

"Oh, what vessel then?" Naomi asked. Daniels started to shift in his seat again, then opened his mouth to say it, but closed it again and looked down. Finally he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder before saying the word.

"Naomi," Daniels let out a sigh and looked at her in the eye. " It's _U.S.S Voyager_. Your Voyager."


End file.
